


Memorias

by HikikomoriVampire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, Gen, Loneliness, Past Sad Memories, Pre-Series, Sad Memories, i don't know how to tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriVampire/pseuds/HikikomoriVampire
Summary: Hay cosas que siempre están presentes en la mente del pequeño ratón, cosas que vuelven en la oscuridad de las noches sin luna o en las nubladas mañanas sin sol, abrir la puerta a los recuerdos es siempre difícil cuando estos llevan encadenados muchos años en el fondo de tu mente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, no tengo ni idea de que es esto, básicamente podríamos decir que es sólo como yo me imagino que fue la vida de Pikachu antes de la serie, no es bueno, definitivamente no es bueno pero me lo lleve pensando mucho si publicarlo o no y al final dije "lo que sea, lo publicare"

La vida de Pikachu después de conocer a su actual entrenador no era mala, había dificultades, había problemas, buenos y malos momentos, muchas reuniones y despedidas, había conocido a muchos amigos, tanto humanos como pokémon, había crecido y su entrenador creció con él.

Pero aun así hay cosas que siempre están en la mente del pequeño ratón amarillo, recuerdos a la vez nítidos y nebulosos de los cuales nunca pudo desprenderse, que a veces volvían en lo oscuro de las noches sin luna o de las silenciosas mañanas sin sol. Su vida había empezado como la de cualquier otro pokémon, o suponía como la de cualquier otro, aún recordaba el calor de su madre y su olor dulce, los cuerpos apiñados de sus otros hermanos a su alrededor, casi no tenía pelaje y tampoco podía ver pero podía recordar perfectamente la calidez que sintió en esos momentos, recordaba después empezar a ver colores, escuchar tantos sonidos extraños pero fascinantes, recordaba haber aprendido lo que era el frío y el calor relacionándolo con lo que era estar cerca y lejos de su familia.

Recordaba las pequeñas chispas de electricidad que recorrían su cuerpo cuando su madre lamía su rostro y también recordaba el dormir amontonado con ellos en un minúsculo rincón que para él era todo su mundo. Pero tan rápido como llego todo eso también desapareció, fue casi un flash de luz, un montón de recuerdos borrosos, muchos gritos, su madre descargando electricidad sobre lo que era su agresor, intentando salvarlos a todos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentía movimientos a su alrededor pero se sentía ciego, no podía reconocer nada, no encontraba a sus hermanos, todos corrían frenéticos hacía todas partes, intentando huir, sintió un fuerte dolor cruzarle la sien y todo su mundo se apagó.

Despertó momentos después en un silencio asfixiante, no había nada ni nadie ahí, estaba solo, sus hermanos y su madre no estaban por ninguna parte, solo quedaba a su alrededor hierba quemada por los ataques eléctricos de su madre, el olor a sangre en el aire y él escondido en un agujero en el suelo al cual no sabría decir cómo fue que llegó.

Recordaba gritar llamándolos por largas horas, caminando por un bosque que cada vez se le hacía menos familiar, recordaba haber sentido hambre, recordaba haber sentido miedo, dolor y lo peor de todo, soledad, nunca en su vida había estado solo antes de ese momento.

Después de eso varias cosas eran confusas, recordaba haberse dormido bajo un árbol y aprender a apañárselas por sí mismo comiendo de las frutas de los árboles, aprendió a escalar arboles a la perfección, sobre ellos estaba en su mayoría a salvo, aprendió a temer a otros seres que podían ser potencialmente peligrosos, aprendió a usar la fortaleza de sus ataques para escapar de situaciones problemáticas.

El tiempo pasaba y sin darse cuenta era ya un Pikachu adulto, lejos había quedado ese pequeño bebé perdido en el bosque,  pero aun así en los momentos en que caía el silencio la soledad le pesaba como una roca enorme en el corazón que le dejaba amarga la saliva y los ojos escociendo.

Su vida había ido sin contratiempos y siempre hacia adelante por lo que nunca espero un día encontrarse con un enemigo del que no podría escaparse tan fácilmente, los sintió llegar antes de verlos pero eso no evito que el ataque fuera menos desastroso, un rayo le impacto de lleno en el cuerpo y lo lanzo hacía atrás, al incorporarse en sus cuatros patas pudo ver lo que era un grupo de cinco Raichu, cada uno más grande que el otro y cada uno con la cara más desafiante que la otra, Pikachu sintió la rabia crecer en su interior y su cuerpo soltar chispas, ahora esos Raichu querían quitarle su territorio, pero no pensaba permitirlo, su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta y arremetió en contra de ese grupo, su visión volvió a nublarse como cuando era pequeño y atacaban a su familia pero esta vez en medio de su ceguera podía ver a sus atacantes, arremetió con todo lo que tenía pero finalmente lo superaron en número y no pudo hacer nada más que irse de ahí lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitían.

No llego muy lejos, su mente volvió a quedarse en negro y no supo nada más, cuando recobro el sentido estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, parecía un camino pero aun así no tenía la fuerza para levantarse, su cuerpo dolía, absolutamente todo dolía pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo destrozado por esos Raichu que lo hicieron abandonar su hogar, otra vez se había quedado sin nada.

Permaneció tirado ahí por lo que pudieron ser minutos, tal vez horas o quizás fueron días, no lo supo, su cuerpo no le dolía ni menos ni más con el paso del tiempo, parecía que la tranquilidad nunca iba a estar garantizada para él, quiso llorar pero incluso eso requería de las energías que no tenía.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban y su instinto de supervivencia pudo más que el dolor, se incorporó para ver quien se acercaba, era una criatura que caminaba en dos patas, nunca había visto algo como eso, no pudo evitar preguntarse que pokémon era ese, sea lo que fuera no la quería cerca, suficiente había tenido ya.

-Oh, un Pikachu-habló el extraño mientras se arrodillaba frente a el-Pero ¿Qué te sucedió? Estás todo magullado

Estiro su mano para tocarlo y como reflejo le lanzo su electricidad, el extraño grito y cayo humeando en el piso.

-Creo que te caigo bien pero bueno, sería mejor que vinieras conmigo-El extraño de la bata blanca saco un raro objeto de su bata, era como una bola roja y blanca que nunca antes había visto, no le agradaba como se veía eso, intento darse la vuelta para correr pero sus piernas ya no le respondieron más, tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, sintió el impacto de esa cosa y después su cuerpo ya no estaba más ahí sino que estaba dentro de esa bola aunque no supiera explicar cómo sucedió.

Pronto descubrió que estar ahí dentro no le gustaba, no era como estar dormido, y tampoco era como estar en una casa, en el interior de esa bola simplemente no había nada, era como estar en suspensión, no se podía mover o no sabía cómo, no podía abrir los ojos, era literalmente estar en la nada, pero lo peor no fue el silencio ni la falta de movimiento, la nada no era incomoda, lo que era incomodo era que ese extraño lo había dejado solo con algo que había intentado olvidar hace mucho tiempo, lo dejo solo con sus recuerdos, con todos ellos, en ese espacio en el que solo estaba él y la nada sus recuerdos se reproducían una y otra vez, podía verlos pero no podía detenerlos, era ver una proyección que estaba siempre en repetición y que no se detenía nunca.

No supo con certeza cuanto tiempo paso, el extraño, que después supo era un Profesor, lo saco algunas veces, sano sus heridas y lo alimento pero no lo dejo irse, y siempre lo regresaba a esa bola que le desagradaba, no pudo hacer nada contra eso.

La próxima vez que lo sacaron de aquella bola fue para dársela al que sería su entrenador, pero esta vez no pensaba dejar que lo volvieran a meter ahí, de ninguna manera, para Pikachu fue una suerte el terminar con aquel entrenador, Ash, de alguna forma el sí comprendió que no le gustaba estar dentro de su Pokebola y no lo obligo a entrar en ella, no tendría que experimentar aquello mientras estuviera con Ash, se había vuelto un gran amigo de su entrenador, habían visto muchas cosas y habían aprendido mucho pero aun así Pikachu no sabía si algún día querría volver a meter la pata en aquellos recuerdos tan amargos de su pasado y transmitírselos a alguien más.

Y aunque algunas noches todavía sintiera la saliva amarga y los ojos escociendo sabía que estaba a salvo al lado de su entrenador y amigo, seguiría aprendiendo a su lado y tal vez, quien sabe, el sería que el que pudiese ayudarlo a superar todo lo que le había sucedido, después de todo Pikachu había empezado a vivir de nuevo al encontrarse con Ash, y esperaba que eso siguiera así por mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
